1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to beverage brewers and in particular to a novel coffee brewer in which air is injected in the brewing cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor of the present application has obtained a number of patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,859 entitled "Coffee Brewer" which issued on Dec. 20, 1988 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,023 entitled "Coffee Brewer" which issued on Dec. 30, 1986 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,321 entitled "Cam Arrangement" which issued on Mar. 18, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,875 entitled "Timing Mechanism" which issued on Apr. 12, 1988. These prior art coffee brewers have upper and lower chambers separated by a filter and with a moveable piston which agitates and forces the coffee water mixture through the filter as the coffee is brewed.